


Taming Thy Enemy

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Complete, Dom Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Slave Tom Riddle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: After Voldemort morphs into Tom Riddle during the TriWizard Tournament (Harry's 7th year) Harry is granted ownership of Tom Riddle. Harry spends all of his time training Tom to be a good little boy for him. Eventual romance? UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY @ 730PM CST
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 24
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> For reference: The TriWizard Tournament occurs during Harry's 7th year.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was finally over. Harry had won, although he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was he had managed to push Cedric out of the way before he was spotted and the two had grabbed Tom Riddle before grabbing the cup once more. Dumbledore had restrained the man instantly upon arrival and Harry had to slap Dumbledore across the face to get him to listen. 

Voldemort was no more. 

Harry was just as surprised as Voldemort was when their spells met in midair. The ball of light where the two collided grew brighter and brighter as the spells each had cast recently emerged from their wands, Harry’s just as light as Voldemort’s were dark. The light met Tom’s wand tip and the man dropped like a stone, screaming at the top of his lungs. Pettigrew scurried off somewhere, the other death eaters vanishing as they watched their master succumb to the pain. 

Harry watched as Voldemort slowly morphed into a younger man with dark hair and cerulean eyes so vibrant it almost hurt. His skin was still pale, he was slim and had a nose now. High cheekbones almost made him look attractive.

If it hadn’t been for all the screaming, he would have been beautiful in that moment. 

It only took two failed attempts at casting stunners before Harry realized Tom wasn’t able to do magic. Before his infamous luck ran out, Harry called Cedric, the two grabbed Tom and summoned the portkey to go back to Hogwarts. 

It was only after Harry had slapped him that Dumbledore realized that Voldemort was no longer a threat. The man was in a ball, sobbing his eyes out at the loss of his magic. Harry stood over him, preventing anyone from casting anything at the man on the ground as Cedric held him down-just in case. 

Dumbledore called for the aurors, and Harry made it known he would be incredibly-and quite publicly-displeased should anything happen to Tom Riddle before, during or after his trial. Per Harry’s request, or rather per his demands, Tom’s trial would happen that weekend so Harry wouldn’t miss any school. It gave the ministry only twenty hours to prepare, something that Harry was sure would work in his favour. They were too cowardly to refute Harry’s request.

The trial was horribly chaotic. Upon it starting, the minister had not only talked about Tom as nothing more than a stain on the floor, but had also managed to try to sway the rest of the Wizengamot on him being guilty before any of the witnesses or law wizards could say a single word. 

It was Harry that ended up speaking out against Fudge’s words first. 

“That’s enough Minister. You are meant to be unbiased, I would appreciate you remaining that way.” The following silence could have deafened a troll. 

“Right, so...um, ah yes, here we are. How do you plead?”

Tom looked up, his eyes meeting with Harry’s for a moment before falling back to the floor. Harry had already told him that if he pleaded guilty then he would ensure his death was as tortuous as possible. 

“Not guilty…” The courtroom gasped and Harry was called to the witness stand. 

He was the only witness that could come on short notice. How convenient for him. 

He told the entire story of the graveyard in excruciating detail and then told of Tom Riddle’s past. He and Dumbledore had gone over what Dumbledore knew time and time again before Harry had gone and started in on research of horcruxes and similar soul magic. He hadn’t slept since coming back from the graveyard, spending all of his time creating a case for Tom. 

He spoke of the abuse, the lack of anyone caring about said abuse and then told his own story of how that had been an ongoing issue until he was emancipated at sixteen. He told them when Tom had killed his father and grandfather, then told them of the soul magic he employed to mangle his soul and fracture his sanity. In the eyes of the law, he was insane when he committed his crimes. 

But still, Fudge fought back asking counter question after counter question for clarification, all the while trying his best to derail Harry’s arguments. 

Harry kept going, determined to get the truth out there. Tom wasn’t sane when he committed those crimes, but he had been sane when he killed his father and grandfather. He had been sane when he decided to mangle his soul the first time. Fudge went to interrupt him once more, but Harry held up his hand. 

“My goal here is not to prove Tom Riddle’s innocence, but to prove that the only crimes he committed while sane were that of his father, his father’s father and the making of the first horcrux. Those are the only crimes in which he can legally be tried for.” Fudge turned to Tom. 

“How do you plead to the murder of Tom Riddle Sr. and his father?”

“Guilty.”

“And how do you plead to making a horcrux just after these murders?”

“Guilty.” The crowd gasped, amazed that he hadn’t tried to refute it. Just the murders were enough for one to be sentenced to the kiss, let alone the horcrux. 

“Any closing statements?” Only one of Harry’s law wizards moved, leaning into Fudge’s side and casting a silencing charm over the two of them before speaking. Fudge nodded and eyed Harry with confusion before continuing. “Since Tom Riddle has pleaded guilty to these crimes, he will be enslaved for the rest of his life. Since you have defiled magic and made the killing curse your main weapon, you will be enslaved to the one wizard that has survived your curse of choice. As of now, you belong-in mind, body, soul and magic should it return-to Harry Potter.”

The Wizengamot roared in outrage that the man wouldn’t be dying for his crimes, but quieted when they saw Tom jerk and try to attack Harry. He stood and made his way to the man, staying just out of reach of the chains holding him to the chair. 

“Stop.” Tom immediately slumped and hung his head. There wasn’t any magic behind the word, but something about his demeanor told Harry that he had only fought back in a futile attempt to prove to himself it wasn’t real. At the command, he had fallen because he realized it was true. 

He now belonged to Harry Potter.

Harry still had a month of school left to finish, and told the Aurors to hold him in the Auror office at Azkaban. There was always two guards on duty, so one could check on prisoners and the other one could watch over Tom to make sure that harm didn’t come to him. 

It only took one veiled threat for the head Auror to get the hint that should anything be wrong with Tom by the time Harry came to get him, or if he so much as caught wind of any abuse, he’d be very unhappy.

He left the ministry and went straight to Gringotts, thankful that they were open twenty four hours. They provided him with a list of his properties as well as all of the assets he had gotten when the ministry declared him the owner of Tom Riddle. It was quite a list to go through, but he managed to settle on an unnamed manor. He asked for it to be reopened and when asked what he wanted to name it, he told them Tempore Pacem for the peaceful waterfalls that dotted the property. 

He finally got back to his dorm in the wee hours of the morning, haphazardly threw his clothes off, slammed his curtains shut and fell onto the mattress before passing out for the night. 

He managed to study hard for his NEWTs and was fairly confident he passed them all (although history of magic he probably only passed by the seat of his pants). He disembarked from the train, grateful to not have to answer any more of Ron’s questions of what he would do with Tom once he got home. He aparated to the ministry, registered his wand and went with the auror to Azkaban to pick up Tom. When he did, the man was dirty and smelled atrocious, but he looked fed and healthy besides the dirt. 

He clasped a specially made onyx cuff around Tom’s ankle and aparated them to his manor. 

Tom stumbled when they arrived, not used to aparating. Harry kept a firm grip on his arm, careful not to hurt him, and dragged him from the entryway to the upper floor. He let go once they got to the master bathroom and Harry started the water in the shower before looking Tom up and down. 

“Disrobe and get in the shower.” Tom looked up at him, his eyes flashing with anger at being ordered around. It was the first emotion he had shown since he had been sentenced. 

“Fuck you,” Tom spat. Harry grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward, glad to see that He had grown to be an inch or two taller than him now.

“Now listen here. Whether you like it or not, the ministry rendered you a slave and gave you to me. Should you wish for me to relinquish my ownership of you, I’d be happy to give you away to someone that will likely kill you.” Tom gulped as Harry’s magic swirled around the two of them, hammering in the point that Tom didn’t have magic to fight back with.

“I am willing to be fair, but you will have rules to follow. The first of which is obeying when I tell you to do something. Now disrobe and get. In. The. Shower.” Tom, eyes wide in fear as he realized the severity of the issue, got undressed and tried to keep as much modesty as possible before scurrying into the shower. Harry crossed his arms and had to tell him to wash himself before Tom snapped out of the stupor the hot water had put him in. It had clearly been a long time since he had access to hot water. 

That done, Harry summoned a pair of pajamas and gave them to him. He didn’t have to tell him to get dressed, the man could hardly get the clothes on fast enough. Harry led him to a small mattress that was on the floor next to the bed and spelled the cuff to a chain that disappeared into the wall. Tom glared at him, which Harry pointedly ignored before showering himself. He came out to find Tom sitting on the small bed, arms wrapped around his knees. 

“Now what are you going to make me do?” He practically spat the question. Harry’s eyes narrowed. 

“As I have said, I am willing to be fair. You follow the rules, you get rewards. You break the rules and you get punished. The rules are simple. You will listen to me when I tell you to do something. You will not, under any circumstances, attempt to leave the building unless I’m with you. That cuff will prevent you from leaving the property in a most painful manner, and it won’t be pleasant if it senses you’re outside these walls and I’m not near you.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?”

“No, it’s a warning. You will find that I’m rather fond of the things I own; however, it is up to you how I treat you. Understand.”

“Yes, Master.” Quicker than Harry thought possible, he had lifted Tom off the mattress and spanked Tom rather harshly. The man sat there in shock, although Harry wasn’t sure if it was the shock of punishment or if it was because said punishment came in the form of a spanking. Harry felt a little twinge of sadness when he saw tears spring to life in Tom’s eyes, but he knew it had to be done. 

“Don’t take that tone with me.” He wiped the tears from Tom’s cheeks with a conjured cloth. “Are you done talking back?” Tom nodded. “Good, because I dislike punishing people. Are you going to behave for the night?” Tom nodded once more and Harry summoned a large fluffy pillow from the bed and a fluffy blanket from the closet. “Get some sleep. If you need to use the bathroom and I’m not up, then wake me.” He turned off the lights and went to sleep faster than he thought he would.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was rather difficult. Tom was finding small ways to be rebellious without actively speaking out against Harry and Harry was growing sick and tired of it. It was just after lunch when he had finally had enough. 

“That’s it, I’ve had it with you today. I’ve been nice, I’ve even warned you multiple times but that was the last straw.” Tom’s eyes went wide when he realized just how pissed off Harry was. He could see the regret Tom was beginning to feel at slamming his cup down for the umpteenth time.

“Get over here. Now.” Tom slowly made his way next to Harry, reluctant to find out just how badly he screwed up. Harry turned him over his knees and spanked him, one for each time he had warned him of his behaviour. 

Poor Tom didn’t realize just how many times Harry had warned him before being forced to take action. Harry had told him to count and he could tell that Tom was beginning to realize the point Harry was making. Before each spank, Harry led with what he had warned him for to try to get the lesson to really sink in the first time.

He felt terrible by the end when he saw the absolute mess Tom’s face was from all the crying. 

“Are you quite done acting the part of a recalcitrant child?” Tom nodded and whimpered as Harry caressed his bottom through his trousers. Harry silently cast a mild healing charm, enough to ensure that Tom could sit but he held back just enough that Tom would feel the sting each time he sat down or walked to remind him not to misbehave again. He helped him get cleaned up and didn’t have any trouble with Tom for the rest of the afternoon.

In fact, Tom had been downright angelic after the spanking. He sat on his plump cushion next to Harry’s chair in the library without complaining about the muggle book Harry was letting him read. He didn’t even comment on how Harry expected him to sit on a cushion on the floor like a common dog. He just sat and read quietly, only asking once if he could go to the bathroom.

It was a point of contention between them that Harry refused to let Tom shut the bathroom door and would stand in the doorway. Granted Harry always faced away and put up a silencing charm, but Tom still didn’t like how open it left him. It was one of the reasons Tom was slamming teacups into their saucers during lunch, he just knew it. 

But Tom didn’t even complain after his punishment, just accepted that Harry would be standing there. When they got back to the library, Harry let him choose between picking out a book to read until dinner or sitting on the couch instead of the floor. Tom went to pick out a different book, settling for a muggle classic rather than another biography.

When Harry noticed the sun starting to sink, he stood and told Tom to follow him. He was surprised when Tom obeyed and let him choose either pizza or fish and chips for dinner. Tom decided on the pizza, to Harry’s surprise. 

They were eating in tentative silence when Harry noticed that Tom kept glancing at him in between bites. 

“What is it that you want to say?”

“Why’d you let me pick what we ate?”

“You behaved yourself this afternoon. You didn’t fight back on the bathroom issue, you sat and read quietly and you followed me to the kitchen without question when I told you to.”

“But you were mad at me at lunch…”

“That’s true. But I punished you for your infractions. Once you’re punished for something, then it’s behind us. You won’t be punished for this morning again.” Tom’s eyes widened in disbelief, but he didn’t say anything further. 

It took two weeks until Tom could go an entire day without snapping at Harry for one thing or another, and another week on top of that before he went two days without any punishments at all. Harry had to sit and calm Tom down after his first punishment in two days for almost an hour. Tom was convinced that Harry would hate him for talking back again and would take away the nice fluffy blanket on his mattress or his cushion in the library. Harry just shushed him and carded his fingers through Tom’s hair until he calmed down. 

“You backtalked me. I spanked you for it. That’s it, it’s done. I won’t be taking anything away from you for this.” Tom relaxed in his arms and thanked him. 

“Whatever for?”

“For keeping your word.”

Another week after that was when it happened. Harry had just asked if Tom had a preference for dinner and Tom’s answer surprised him.

“Can I cook for you tonight?” Harry managed to nod through his shock and smiled the entire time Tom moved around the kitchen, every now and again asking what to do or how to do it. Even with Harry’s instruction, he had managed to over cook the spaghetti noodles a bit and had added too much pepper but Harry was too proud of him to care. 

He had been at his highest all those weeks ago at the graveyard, beaten down to nothing and was just starting to show signs of someone who wanted to try to balance out their existence. The fact that he has resigned himself to doing everything the muggle way without even attempting to use magic on top of it all showed that he was willing to move past losing his magic. 

“Thank you for cooking dinner Tom.” Tom’s head jerked up to look at him, confusion evident in his facial expression.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because you didn’t have to and yet you offered. I was content to allow you to spend the rest of your days reading if you so wished as long as you behaved, and yet you’re offering to learn a skill completely unknown to you. I’m not sure if I should be impressed with you or disappointed in myself that I would doubt you wanting to keep busy somehow.”

“I just wanted to do something for you since you’ve been doing your best to take care of me. I realize I could have had it much worse, and I’m sorry for testing you so much. I don’t want you to give me away, I’ll be killed if that happens.” It was the most Tom had spoken since they arrived at the manor. 

“I take care of what’s mine. That includes you.” Tom blushed and went back to eating his dinner.

Harry replied to another one of Ron’s letters begging to come and have a go at Tom and Hermione wanting to see the manor. He had to turn them down once again, and explicitly told Hermione that until Ron could handle the idea of not laying so much as a finger on Tom then he couldn’t risk them coming. She understood, whereas Ron was having a hard time grasping the concept of playing nice. 

Tom walked out of the loo-he had been upgraded to only having to leave the door open, Harry no longer needed to stand at the door-and asked Harry if he’d teach him how to make his favourite dinner. They’d gone over the basics last week and Tom was really starting to get good at it. He agreed and helped Tom through the process of making French onion soup. It would be ready later that night, so they settled for some snacks in the meantime. 

The Tom everyone else knew was long gone by now. He only talked back if he was particularly crabby and he didn’t throw temper tantrums any longer. After he stopped throwing the tantrums, he had gone quiet and hardly talked unless directly spoken to or if he needed the loo. More recently, he’d been asking to do things and started coming out of his shell a bit. He was still quiet, but he was making an effort to be more pleasant company than moving furniture. 

Harry liked that he was making an effort to be more than an obedient slave, and rewarded him every time he made progress in the right direction.

Harry was beyond upset. Tom had spent the entire day nearly silent and hadn’t so much as looked at him, preferring to stare at the floor. He had cooked silently, read silently and didn’t respond to Harry unless he was directly told to answer-even then, preferring to only nod or shake his head if he was asked a yes or no question.

They had gone to bed long enough ago that Harry figured Tom would have been asleep when he felt Tom’s face against the hand that had been just over the edge of his bed. He turned to see the outline of Tom from the light from the diminishing coals and wondered what he was doing out of his bed, on his knees and putting his face in Harry’s hand. 

On a hunch, he scooted away from the side of the bed and patted the mattress. Tom, getting the hint, climbed into bed and curled up before falling asleep against Harry’s chest. He smiled, knowing this was just one step forward, even if earlier in the day had been a bit of a step back.

The next day, Tom went back to talking to Harry the way they had been and Harry enjoyed it immensely. He took to touching Tom whenever he could-he noticed it was one of Tom’s favourite rewards. That and praise. 

That night the same thing happened. Tom grew very quiet before bed and after an hour or so of laying in his mattress, he crawled over to Harry’s hand and silently asked to be let up. Smiling, Harry moved over and allowed him to get into bed with him, wrapped an arm around his waist and fell asleep.

It was a week later when Harry stood quietly. He left Tom sitting on his cushion-he’d been given couch privileges but he preferred the fluffy blue thing on the floor by Harry’s chair. He went to vanish the mattress on the floor and moved the fluffy pillow and blanket to the side of the bed closest to the bathroom. Tom only noticed Harry had left when he reentered the library. 

It was the first time the two of them had been in separate rooms since Harry had fetched him from Azkaban, and the significance wasn’t lost on him. He gave a small smile and went back to his book while a blush crept onto his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron had apparently come to terms with the idea of at least ignoring Tom’s existence towards Yule. Harry decided to invite his two friends over for the afternoon the day before Yule and sent the letter off with Hedwig. 

“Tom?” Tom shot up from his position on the floor and didn’t bother marking his page before setting his book aside and kneeling next to Harry’s chair by his desk. “You know you don’t have to kneel like that, we’ve been over this.” Tom blushed, just like he did every other time Harry had mentioned it, but didn’t say anything about it. Harry just assumed he preferred it and didn’t want to start an argument over something if it was something he was content doing.

“I’ve invited Ron and Hermione over for the afternoon today. Hermione is willing to put the past aside for me, but I’m a bit concerned about Ron. You’re not to leave my side-for anything-while they’re here. Got it?” Tom nodded and Harry lifted his chin so he knew Tom was listening to him. “I just don’t want you to get hurt. You’re not being punished, this is simply a precaution.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry smiled and they went back to their regular activities. 

Ron and Hermione shot out of the floo just a few moments after Tom left to make tea in the kitchen. 

“So, where is the bugger? I’m surprised you let him out of your sight, what if he runs away?” Hermione turned to the redhead, glaring so hard Harry was surprised Ron didn’t turn to stone immediately.

“Ronald Weasely! You take that back! You promised you’d be civil today!” From the sound of it, Hermione was close to tears by the end of her outburst. Ron winced and tried to placate her, but she wasn’t having any of it. “No, you go and apologize to your friend for being such a jerk. I can’t stand to look at you right now.” She crossed her arms and made a show of perusing some of the books that lined the opposite wall. 

“Erm...sorry mate. I was trying to make a joke but apparently it fell flat.” Harry nodded and accepted the apology before lowering his voice. 

“What’s up with Hermione?” Ron shrugged.

“Been like that for two weeks, she has.” Ron laughed, drawing Hermione back into the conversation. She was going on about how nice Molly had been to her when Tom stood in the doorway. Harry got up and took the tea tray, thanking Tom for bringing more than they needed and conjured a chair for him to sit in. He purposefully made it much more soft than it needed to be, knowing that Tom would want something extra comforting for the stressful event of entertaining others. 

Ron didn’t say anything, but he nodded in Tom’s direction and Hermione introduced herself quite happily, regardless of the silent nod she received. After Ron left to find a loo, Hermione turned to Harry. 

“Don’t tell Ron!” Her exclamation took him aback. She was keeping secrets from Ron? “I’m sorry I exploded earlier, it’s hard to keep my emotions in check. I’m pregnant!”

Harry beamed at her, happy that she was excited about this turn of events in her life. Ron would be ecstatic when he found out. He let Hermione gush about it until they heard Ron’s footsteps in the library. 

“Oi, how do you not get lost in this bloody place? I’ve been walking for nearly ten minutes trying to find my way back!”

“You sort of get used to it, I guess.” They laughed and once all the tea and snacks were gone Hermione told Ron they had to leave for Molly’s family dinner. Ever the food lover, Ron managed to hurry up the goodbye process and practically fled to the floo. Hermione giggled at his antics and left in a much more civil manner, taking an anti-nausea potion before throwing the powder into the hearth and shouting for the burrow.

Tom was cleaning up the dishes, determined to not look at Harry. Frustrated that Tom would go through small bouts of not looking at him the last few weeks, Harry turned Tom around to face him and demanded to know what was bothering him. Tom shrugged. 

“Listen to me, your issues are also my issues. Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to hide something from me?” Tom flinched, remembering the loss of his fluffy blanket that night. He had to sleep with one that was just as warm, but was scratchy and irritating. The next morning, he sobbed and asked Harry for his fluffy one back because this one itched and wasn’t the same. He had been praised for coming to Harry with the issue he had and hadn’t made the same mistake since. Until now, that is. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just lost in thought a lot lately.” Never one to give in easily, Harry pressed him for more information. Tom was blushing with embarrassment but Harry was relentless and eventually got Tom to admit what was wrong. 

“I forgot to brush my hair before bed and didn’t realize you were in the shower-I thought you were getting your clothes from the closet and letting the water warm up but you were...well…” Realization dawned on Harry. He must have caught him wanking. 

“I don’t mind. I lived in a dorm where the shower was just one large room with a bunch of showerheads.” Tom’s eyes widened and Harry suddenly wondered if the Slytherins have individual stalls. “Is that all that’s been bothering you?” 

“No, I...I’ve never really noticed before but I can’t...well I did that once but Icouldn’tgethardanymoreexceptwhenIsawyouwanking.” Harry blinked and tried to decipher what Tom had just said. 

“Slow down so I can understand you.”

“I couldn’t get hard anymore except when I saw you wanking and it’s frustrating.” Harry resisted the urge to laugh and settled for hugging Tom to him instead. 

“It must be a part of having been enslaved to me by the ministry. Are you really unable to do anything about being so sexually frustrated?” Tom nodded, his blush turning him bright red. “We’ll address this issue later. Come, let’s start on dinner.” Tom nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

That night Harry was in the shower and realized he had forgotten to grab a new bottle of shampoo. He called for Tom to bring him the spare from the closet and smiled when Tom delivered it. He couldn’t help but notice that Tom’s eyes were raking up and down his body and chuckled before closing the curtain so he could wash himself. 

He came out of the shower freshly washed and dried to find Tom curled up on the bed under his big fluffy blanket. Harry pointed his wand at it and expanded it so it more than covered the entire bed. He laid down and turned the lights out so only the embers lit the room from the fireplace. He pulled Tom towards him like he did every night now and was surprised to feel Tom’s hand creeping up his thigh. 

“Tom?” Harry’s voice sounded rough even to himself. He had almost been asleep when he felt fingers creeping up his leg. 

“Master,” Tom replied. Harry resisted the urge to groan, but barely. 

“What are you doing?” The fingers stopped, just millimeters away from his throbbing erection. 

“I don’t know. I just felt like I should be doing it.” Harry pulled Tom closer, happy to feel him relax into the crook of his arm again.

“Do whatever you’re comfortable with.” With that, Tom’s fingers made their way up his silk covered length. They traveled back down the other side just as tantalizingly and only then did Tom wrap his fingers around Harry’s erection. 

It was bliss, even though his silk pants were still on. Tom moved with such curiosity that Harry had to wonder if Tom had ever done this before. It wasn’t long before Harry was groaning his release and with a bit of raw magic, Harry cleaned himself up. The two fell asleep quickly after that. 

The next morning, Harry woke up before Tom did. The brunet was moaning in his sleep and moving his hips. The erection poking into his hip was what sold him on the idea that Tom was having an erotic dream. He noticed that the size must be smaller than he thought, since it didn’t feel very long or thick against him. Something just under average, maybe?

The mental picture of Tom splayed out under him with his small cock hard and leaking just for him turned him on faster than he would have believed possible. 

He reached out and turned Tom over so his ass was snuggled up to Harry’s member and reached around to the front of his sleep pants. The band was quickly untied and Harry plunged his hand in, and found Tom’s erection. The head barely poked out from Harry’s grasp, confirming the smaller than average assumption Harry had made. He smiled, noting that his fingers wrapped around the entire girth of it with some room to spare as well and started to move in time to Tom’s moans. He felt when Tom’s breathing changed ever so slightly, giving away the fact that he was now awake. Harry leaned in, lightly nipping at Tom’s earlobe before whispering to him.

“Come for me, my pet.” Tom exploded, screaming his release to the world. “Very good, you did very well.” Tom preened at the praise, a blush creeping down his neck. “You’ve been a very good pet lately, haven’t you?” He nodded. “Good, good. Tell you what, I’ll let you make one request for today.”

“Just one?”

“One, we’ll see about the rest you may have.”

“Can...can we do that again?” Harry smiled when he saw Tom’s member twitch with renewed interest. 

“So soon, my pet?” It twitched again and Tom’s breath hitched. “I suppose I could be persuaded…” They spent the rest of the morning hours in bed with Harry bringing Tom to the edge over and over again to make up for all the time he’d been unable to do so himself. When their hunger made itself known, Tom practically skipped downstairs to get them something to eat while Harry slowly got dressed.

He had grown to like this new Tom. He was polite, well behaved and didn’t pose a threat to anyone anymore. Perhaps it was time for Harry to take him to get some new clothes as a reward for being so good, especially this time of year. The two of them would go to Diagon Alley today.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom was nervous and incredibly happy to be getting out of the house and going to Diagon Alley. They got dressed and made their way to Twilfitt and Tatting’s. Tom had said he was alright with a less expensive clothing store, but Harry had insisted. He had done all of his personal shopping there and none of the patrons nor the shopkeepers would say a word of him being here to the press. It was one of the things he liked so much about the place. 

That and their extensive catalogue. Harry had Tom’s measurements added to his account and took a catalogue with him and added himself to their mailing list-something they’d mentioned he could do when he requested the catalogue so he could keep up with all the latest fashion. Apparently they added new patterns and designs every season. The two left and Harry let Tom pick out a book from the bookstore before they headed back home for being so well behaved in public. Tom cradled his prize close to his chest, having spent a long time choosing between a magical text and a muggle fantasy. He had gone with the fantasy in the end. 

Harry spent that evening going through the catalogue and picking out items for Tom’s new wardrobe. He hadn’t made it two pages in before Tom asked him what he was doing. 

“Do you want to help me choose some things for you?” Tom nodded and Harry pulled him into his lap. His hand settled across Tom’s lap, his thumb gently drawing circles on Tom’s hip.

Harry let him flip through pages and stopped him when they were flipping through women’s shirts. Harry had seen a particular turquoise number that would look dashing on Hermione when she got bigger and made a mark next to it so he’d remember to ask her what her size was. He’d only briefly caught a glimpse of Tom gazing down at a blue shirt and panty combination set as he was putting his quill down. To test his theory, he turned a few pages at a time and paused at the underthings. 

Tom was positively captivated by the pages before them. Harry let him look his fill and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“See anything you like my pet?” Tom shivered but managed to give the slightest of nods, his skin flushing to a deep red almost immediately. Harry told him to point out which ones he liked best and managed to coax him into showing Harry his favourites from each page. Harry marked them and they made their way through most of the catalogue before it was time for dinner.

Tom had tentatively asked if Harry could tell him how to make dinner once more and Harry quite enthusiastically told him he’d be more than willing to help. It meant the world to him that Tom was even considering helping around the house and being an active participant in Harry’s day to day life. 

They made steaks, a meal that was incredibly easy to prepare and required minimal attention. Something was clearly on the edge of Tom’s mind, but Harry was a patient man and waited for him to say something. When he had yet to say anything after the dishes had been washed, Harry led him down to the living room so they could talk.

After pulling Tom into his lap, Harry asked him what was on his mind. 

“I…”

“Was it the shopping from earlier today?” Shyly, Tom nodded. “I won’t make you wear anything like that in front of anyone else if you aren’t comfortable with that.” Tom visibly relaxed at Harry’s words. 

“Thank you Master.” Harry had to suppress a groan. As much as he liked hearing Tom call him that, he wasn’t about to enforce that as a rule.

“You don’t have to call me that.” Tom looked positively scandalized at Harry’s statement.

“Yes I do. I’m your literal slave. You can do whatever you want with me-including murder me-and no one would have any right to tell you otherwise. And-” Tom cut himself off, blushing furiously. 

“And?”

“And...I might like calling you that instead of anything else.” 

Harry was unable to contain his smile. “Oh really? Tell me, do you truly enjoy calling me Master, my pet?” Tom groaned as Harry whispered into his ear. “It would seem that you’re hard for me, wouldn’t it?” Tom nodded while Harry’s hand trailed up his leg and over his erection. “It would be such a shame to leave such a pretty little pet to his own devices without taking care of him first.” Tom simply whimpered at Harry’s words. 

He vanished the offending trousers and pants before gripping Tom in his hand and squeezing. Tom arched his back, pressing his arse cheeks into Harry’s groin before grinding his hips just so. Harry had to take a deep breath to stave off coming too soon.

“My, what a naughty minx I have. Tell me, do you like this? Being so exposed that anyone could walk in and see?”

“I thought your house was heavily warded ma-master,” Tom panted. 

“It is, but think about it. I could fill my home full of people and then bring you out in nothing but a collar and torture you with pleasure until you’re delirious and crying for release in front of all of them. Would you like that? Or perhaps you’d enjoy it more if they were allowed to touch? All those hands on you, everywhere, stretching you and jerking you and filling your mouth and covering you with their semen...the image alone is positively obscene.” 

Tom came without any further stimulation, too overwhelmed to contain it. Harry cast a quick cleaning spell before telling Tom to take a shower in their bathroom and then to lay down in the bed nude. Tom scurried off and Harry put a monitoring charm on him to ensure he did exactly as asked while he finalized his order for Tom’s wardrobe. 

The next two weeks were filled with owls dropping off packages from his order. Tom had wanted to see what each one contained upon its arrival, but Harry told him he’d have to wait to see what all was ordered. 

It wasn’t until the last package arrived that Harry decided Tom would start seeing what was in the packages. He plucked out one of the more innocent silk ensambles and laid it out on the bed while Tom was in the shower with a note that simply said ‘Wear this and come to the living room’.

Tom had turned the corner and Harry had to remind himself not to drool. He looked positively delightful in his new outfit. Cheeky cut panties made from sapphire coloured silk showed off his pert arse wonderfully and the same deep blue coloured lace graced his torso with the midriff tank top. It left so very little to the imagination, but it was enough that Harry was hard pressed to think he could have picked a better outfit. 

He motioned for Tom to come to him and pulled him flush to his body when he was close enough. Tom was blushing, although this time it was a lovely shade of pink. It made him look so much more demure than normal. He was suddenly overcome with lust and adoration.

“Beautiful,” Harry muttered. Their lips met and Tom clutched at Harry while Harry simply held him tighter. “You’ve been an incredibly good pet the last few weeks.” Tom smiled at the praise, something he’d taken to doing in the last week or so. 

“Master?” Harry nodded for him to continue. “I was wondering...about the collar thing you mentioned when you placed the order for my new clothes…”

“Have you now?”

“Will you ever give me a collar?” His eyes shone with hesitation but held just enough hope to let Harry suspect that he wanted one.

“That depends. Do you want me to give you a collar? To show the entire world, without a doubt, that you belong to me in every way possible?” Tom nodded. “Then perhaps one day I’ll decide to do so. I must admit, I rather like the idea of you wearing a collar for me, but you must understand that would be one of the highest privileges I could bestow. You have to earn it first.” 

Tom groaned and fell to his knees before undoing his trousers and pulling out Harry’s erection before sucking it down. Harry could hardly believe that Tom had initiated this in the living room of all places. He was normally very reserved when anything untoward happened anywhere besides the bedroom. 

Harry let Tom control the pace and depth, so he was surprised when Tom took him down to the root and picked up the pace rather quickly. Before he knew it, he was coming down Tom’s throat and Tom was swallowing every single drop. 

He didn’t realize how arousing it was to see someone swallowing every iota of your semen without an issue until just then. A quick glance proved that Tom had come, completely untouched, just from having Harry in his mouth. His panties had a wet patch on them and Harry cleaned them both off and dried the panties with only a passing thought before the two went to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few nights, Harry had Tom dressing in increasingly more erotic outfits. Tonight’s was a thong with a small strip of fabric to make it look like a tiny miniskirt riding up so far it put Tom’s perky cheeks on full display. The top was a lace number with spaghetti straps that was only held together in the front by a satin bow. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight Tom made, especially when Tom twirled in a circle so Harry could get the full effect. 

They didn’t even make it to the bed before Tom was dirtying his new underthings while Harry was dirtying his throat. 

The next morning, Tom asked Harry when he’d be allowed to see any of the day clothes Harry had bought. Harry simply winked at him before getting up and tossing an outfit on the bed. Tom could only blush, his jaw practically dragging on the floor. 

“Be honest with me.” Harry’s voice didn’t allow room for argument as his arms wrapped around Tom’s sides. 

Tom simply stared at the sundress. It was a pale blue and had small white flowers every so often. The cap sleeves had little bows as did the scoop neckline and waist. Harry thought Tom would look simply beautiful in it. 

With the promise of not being forced to wear it if he didn’t like it, Tom went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Harry practically drooled when Tom stepped out of the doorway.

Something about seeing Tom in a pretty sundress and blushing the way he was had Harry harder than granite. He pulled Tom to him and locked him in a searing kiss. Tom gave just as good as he got until neither one of them could deny the need for oxygen.

Harry spun Tom around and smiled. “You’re an absolute vision, my pet.” Tom had preened at the compliment and even admitted maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he had originally thought. 

A full six more months had gone by and during that time, the two had explored each other in every way possible. Harry’s tongue knew more parts of Tom than Tom thought possible and had an innate ability to find his prostate on the first try every single time. Most of the remotely phallic-esque objects in the house had resided in Tom’s arse at one point or another. 

That was before Tom brought it up. The one subject Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to breach just yet, for fear of Tom regressing into himself again.

“Master? Do...do you think me losing my magic means I won’t be able to carry your children?” Harry closed the sports periodical immediately and drew Tom closer to him, hopeful that keeping his full attention on Tom would prevent any unnecessary steps back.

“Do you want children?” 

“You’re going to need an heir and I haven’t seen you with anyone other than Hermione and Ron when they come over.” 

“Listen, I know this may sound odd to you, but the idea of not having an heir doesn’t bother me. I won’t go looking for that elsewhere and if you can’t then it isn’t going to affect the way I look at you.” Tom was quiet for a moment and seemed to steal himself before he spoke next. 

“But don’t you want to have a pretty little girl on your arm?” Harry rolled his eyes and leaned in until Tom was pressed back against the couch cushions. He dropped his voice an octave and ghosted his lips across Tom’s cheek. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, my lovely little pet, I don’t care what you are as long as you’re sitting on my cock.” Tom shivered at the purposeful redirection, but managed to regain his senses before lust took him completely. A thought occurred to Harry and he smiled at Tom. 

“Is this your way of telling me you wish to be a girl?” Tom shook his head. “To be pregnant, then?” Again, Tom shook his head.

“No...Maybe?...I just...I’ve wondered-lately-what it would be like...to be a girl, I mean. Well...mostly to be both, I suppose.”

“To be both?” Tom blushed, but Harry managed to get him to relax enough to spit it out. 

“Yes. I had a dream a few nights ago and I can’t seem to get it out of my head.” Harry nodded, he’d experienced that before. “Do you know legilimency?” Again, Harry nodded. He wasn’t as proficient as he should be, but enough to get the job done without causing pain. “Look in my mind.” 

This was something Harry had done before with Hermione when she couldn’t remember certain words or convey a particularly tricky concept, but doing it with Tom was so much better. 

He looked in on a dream-dreams were rather fuzzy compared to real memories but it was still clear enough for Harry’s eyes to widen in surprise. Tom was strapped down to the bed and dressed in a glossy black leathery looking material. His cock was locked up in a metal cage that held his balls equally as tight. Everything was unable to swell and was sure to leave little criss cross lines where all the metal was once it came off. There was a very sizable plug that the dream-Harry was slowly pushing in and out without ever breaching the largest part of the plug and without pulling out all the way. 

“Such a good little whore for me, all locked up and begging me to plug up your dirty hole so I can fuck your pretty little womb. Do you want the sounding cap too? Do I need to plug up every other orifice on your body before breeding you? I’ll dress you up in pretty little dresses the entire time you’re carrying my children, like a good little pet.” Tom whimpered and arched against the bedsheets, clearly trying to hold still when a conjured sounding cap was being carefully inserted into his slit. Harry realized Tom had to have been given a bearing potion. It must have been recent, as his breasts weren’t swollen yet. 

Harry withdrew from Tom’s mind and wasn’t the least bit surprised to find that he was incredibly hard. 

“Fuck me, that’s hot. Do you really want all that?” 

“Maybe at least once? To try, at first?” Harry nodded, ideas already forming in his mind. He would do much more than what he saw, but first he would need to start placing orders for some toys.

Tom was pushing him, Harry could tell. He’d laid out a pair of trousers and a button up shirt to start the day and it had taken a spanking to get Tom to dress himself and then Tom refused to eat breakfast. Harry hadn’t pushed the food issue, knowing he’d likely cave around tea time. But when tea time came and went, he refused to eat or drink anything. He was sitting in the furthest corner away from Harry he could possibly get-on the floor, sans his cushion. It was disconcerting and anytime Harry demanded he tell him what was wrong Tom would just clam up and turn away. 

Harry was positively sick of it. 

The final straw is when Tom snapped at him after Harry thanked him for getting him a cup of tea. 

Harry grabbed Tom by the collar and dragged him into their bedroom and through a door Tom hadn’t seen before. Harry had kept his little side project hidden quite well until then, but he was so frustrated that he didn’t care to keep it a secret any longer. They were in a dark stairwell, with everything covered in stone and a dim green light barely illuminating the way down. Tom stumbled down behind Harry, still practically being dragged. Harry let go of him once they were on the landing and Tom clutched at his throat while trying to regain his balance. He wasn’t given the opportunity to properly see anything around him before a blindfold slipped over his eyes. Tom’s whimper of fear almost broke Harry’s resolve, but he grabbed Tom’s hands and tied them behind his back with silk ties, all the while telling him he was fine and Harry wasn’t leaving him. 

“You obviously can’t trust me enough to tell me what issues you’re having, so I’m forcing you to trust me. Stop squirming!” Tom went rigid in his arms, which was technically following Harry’s order. “Get on your knees.” Tom obeyed hesitantly, relaxing minutely when he realized there was a cushioning charm to prevent him from getting hurt.

“You’ve been incredibly bratty today, you know. And you barely ate anything at lunch, so I’m going to feed you right now and you’re going to eat what I give you. On this plate I have a salmon filet, garlic mashed potatoes and some grilled asparagus. If you’re thirsty I have a cup of water here. I won’t be telling you what you’re getting in each bite, but I expect you to trust that it is what I say it is. I don’t want to see any hesitation by the time we’re done. Got it?” Tom nodded, looking positively terrified but determined to follow orders. 

The first bite was salmon and Tom visibly relaxed when he realized he wasn’t eating something terribly gross. Harry smiled and continued to feed him small bites, randomly choosing from each selection he had so Tom couldn’t predict what was coming next. Tom relaxed completely towards the end, and even looked somewhat eager for the next bite. He occasionally asked for sips of water, which Harry gave to him from a straw. 

“That was it for lunch. Would you like some of this pudding I brought?” 

“What is it?” Tom managed to keep his enthusiasm for pudding out of his tone, but his sudden attentiveness gave away his interest. 

“I won’t be telling you, but if you trust me then you’ll find out.” Tom hesitated for a split second, then he nodded and opened his mouth. It wasn’t any secret between the two that Tom had a bit of a sweet tooth and would be hard pressed to turn down any sort of pudding-except tiramisu. He positively loathed tiramisu. 

Harry scooped up a bite of the molten chocolate lava cake-Tom’s current favourite-and set the spoon on his tongue. It was all he could do to prevent himself from jumping Tom right there when the most obscene noises came from him tasting the decadent dessert. When the cake was gone, Harry was sure that Tom was full to bursting. He carefully led Tom up the stairs back to their bedroom and lifted the blindfold off of his face once he had sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m very proud of you for trusting me. Now, would you care to talk to me about what’s bothering you?”

Tom blushed, the colour only emphasizing his dilated eyes. “You’ve been having me dress in all sorts of pretty things the last few weeks and then today you had me wear this.” He gestured towards his rather plain shirt and trousers. Harry chuckled.

“You’re allowed to say you’d like to wear something else, my pet. Perhaps a skirt for the rest of the day?” Tom blushed deeper, but nodded his approval anyways. With that problem solved, Harry took Tom to the library so he could read and Harry could start in on his accounting for the month.

Tom was extremely well behaved after that and didn’t cause a fuss for quite some time. He was rewarded with endless amounts of praise, all sorts of books to keep him entertained and plenty of sex. 

Tom was enjoying the attentions he received, but often initiated things himself. There were plenty of times he’d crawl on the floor over to Harry, so quietly, in fact, that Harry didn’t notice until hands were crawling up his legs and unbuttoning his trousers before a warm, wet mouth was encasing his cock. Some days Tom would just remain like that, head resting on Harry’s thigh and keeping his prick warm and other days Harry would end up with the best blow job he’d ever received. 

And there was just as many times that Harry would wake up to Tom wiggling his arse around on Harry’s morning wood. Those days, the two of them wouldn’t leave bed until lunch. Harry didn’t eat breakfast most days now. 

So it was a bit of a surprise when Tom went a few days without initiating anything. He was still social, but he wasn’t expressing any sexual appetite. Harry shrugged it off, not wanting to push Tom when he was so clearly capable of expressing his desire for himself, but after being rebuffed twice in two weeks he was starting to get worried. It wasn’t like Tom, and Harry was concerned. It was during dinner that Harry was going to bring it up, but Tom beat him to the punch.

“I want to go back down to that room you took me to when you blindfolded me.” Harry practically choked on his chicken, the statement had come out of absolutely nowhere and he hadn’t been prepared whatsoever.

“What?”

“You heard me. I want you to do more things to me down there. After all,” Tom gave Harry a desire filled gaze through half-lidded eyes. “I am your slave. Shouldn’t you get to use me every now and again?” Harry was positive his mouth was just hanging open. He could practically hear the hinges squeaking. Swallowing quickly, he leaned over and took a quick sip of his pumpkin juice.

“And what, pray tell, do you expect me to do with a slave down there?” He could see the moment that Tom went from flirtatious to serious and needy.

“Tie me up. Use me, spake me...whatever you want. I only want to please you, Master.” Harry, ever the one to please others, stood and grabbed Tom by his hair and pulled him up and after him. 

“If it’s punishment you want, then it’s punishment you’ll get.” He had a suspicion that Tom was smiling behind him. 

He tossed Tom down on the floor and sealed the door behind them to prevent Tom from getting very far should he try to get away. Tom scrambled to kneel, keeping his hands behind his back, his head down and his knees wide just like Harry liked. 

He circled Tom and vanished his clothes to the upstairs hamper before lifting his foot to Tom’s erection. The brunet whimpered, but kept his position while Harry’s boot traced up the flesh and back down again. 

“What a naughty slave, getting hard in front of your master. Whatever shall I do with you?” He summoned chains from the ceiling and before Tom could protest had both of his wrists encased in metal cuffs that lifted his arms above his head so high he had no choice but to stand. Not satisfied with the ease Tom was standing, Harry cuffed his ankles to the ground and had them spread wide enough that he was on his tiptoes. His thighs would be trembling with effort soon, and Harry could hardly wait to see the tremors run through his body.

“Oh, is that a strenuous position for you?” Tom nodded and Harry smacked his arse. “Too bad. You’ll just have to deal, won’t you?” He nodded again. “That’s right, because that’s what good slaves do. They obey their masters. Who knew you’d be so eager to have someone punishing you, someone owning you completely. You don’t even have a safeword. And why is that? Because you don’t make the choices here.” Tom whimpered once more and Harry noticed his cock bobbing and leaking.

Without warning, Harry bit down on Tom’s neck and scratched his nails up his sides from behind. Tom must have been on a hair trigger, since the stimulation caused him to come without being touched. Smiling into his neck while he recovered, Harry summoned a cage just like Tom had seen in his dreams and slipped it on before he could grow hard again. 

The noises he made while Harry handled his oversensitive member were delicious and something that he was sure would be forever branded in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn’t take long for Harry to realize that Tom loved the little playroom he’d built. He found Tom purposefully teasing him at every opportunity; bending over instead of crouching to stick his arse up into the air, licking his lips and giving him saucy little smiles and even playing footsie at the table during meals. It didn’t dawn on Harry just how brazen Tom had gotten until Ron and Hermione had come over for tea one afternoon and Harry caught Tom rubbing his poorly hidden erection behind them with dark bedroom eyes. 

He made sure to drag out his conversations with Hermione that afternoon. After all, Harry enjoyed making Tom squirm with anticipation and the glare Harry had thrown him had Tom practically shivering. 

Once Harry had seen the two off at the floo, he marched back to Tom and ordered him into the playroom. 

Harry made Tom wait in silence for half an hour before he donned heavy boots and made a slow, deliberate pace down the steps. The fall of each boot was accompanied by a heavy thud, and his beautiful pet shivered with each noise. 

Harry circled Tom, letting the boots carry on with their noise. “Well, well...what have we here?” He stopped behind Tom. “It looks like I have one of the most unruly pets alive. I believe we’ll have to start your training over.” He walked to a cabinet and started puttering around the doors and drawers, making sure to set things down quite heavily on a metal tray floating next to him. A very small whimper came from Tom when he put down a metal object on the tray. 

“Now, now…” Harry walked over to Tom, the tray following him. “Are you going to be a good boy for Master?” Tom nodded, keeping his eyes down. Harry spelled a cushioning charm under his knees to relieve some of the pressure. 

Harry worked methodically, starting with the silver metal cage he’d brought. His fingers worked quickly to secure the cage before Tom could grow hard. The goal was to contain the lovely cock, not harm it. He moved upwards, managing to capture both nipples in clamps without any hassle and didn’t meet any resistance when he wrapped Tom’s neck with a wide strip of silk. It didn’t impede his breathing, but it did give the illusion of what Tom could be earning if he would simply behave. 

A wide metal O ring was secured around Tom’s head, keeping his mouth completely open. 

“Stand up.” Tom stood, keeping his hands behind his back while his eyes dilated with lust. “You haven’t seen the newest addition to this room, have you?” He didn’t give Tom time to answer and summoned the contraption from the ceiling. “Put your hands up.” Tom did as he was told and Harry started wrapping restraints around his torso and arms. It was time consuming, but it would be worth it.

Once the last of Tom’s torso was strapped down with a thick strip of leather running down his stomach, Harry told Tom to lift his foot.

“Why?” Harry smacked Tom’s left buttcheek and reprimanded him for questioning before forcing Tom’s right foot into the air and into another set of restraints. 

Before Harry knew it, Tom was hanging in the air and completely incapable of free movement. The sight was beautiful, made even better by the lustful gaze Tom had trained on him. 

Smirking, Harry connected the nipple clamps to the cage around Tom’s package so every time Tom’s member twitched, it would pull on the clamps. 

“Are you ready for your training?” Tom didn’t even have time to register the question before Harry’s cock was in his mouth. It slid down into Tom’s throat, making him jerk uncontrollably with surprise. Harry simply held him there for a minute before letting him breathe for a moment. Tom gasped and with the second inhale Harry dove in once more. 

It was an odd sensation, the cool metal ring creating the perfect amount of stimulation while Tom’s throat contracted around him. He was pleased to note that by the feel of his hand, his cock was distending Tom’s neck. 

When Tom was clearly seeing stars, Harry pulled out and walked around Tom while he coughed and choked for air. A sharp THWACK cracked the air as his left hand smacked Tom’s arse. The resounding moan he got was nothing short of full on begging. Smack after smack painted Tom’s arse and thighs in bright cherry red. The skin was warm to the touch and likely stung pleasantly when Harry pulled the globes apart to view his prize. 

He’d neglected giving Tom a plug earlier, preferring to tease Tom relentlessly tonight. Harry had taken a notice to Tom always wanting more and always wanting it so quickly. Today, he was going to torture Tom with slow and overthorough. 

He picked up a small length of silicone, roughly the size of his pinkie but much longer, and lubed it up before pouring lube all over Tom. He made especially sure to stick the tiny nozzle right into Tom’s arse and gave a healthy squeeze. Tom squirmed and groaned at the feeling before the toy was gently and oh so slowly inserted. 

Harry presumed the pleasure must be driving Tom absolutely nuts. He’d removed the O ring in favour of stuffing a piece of silk into Tom’s mouth seven-or was it eight?-dildos ago. Tom was stretched to roughly the size of Harry’s cock now, but Harry didn’t intend to stop working the beautiful pucker open as far as he possibly could. His cock was incredibly hard though, and he didn’t want the fun to end just yet. He jerked the silk out of Tom’s mouth and stuffed his cock in before Tom could process what was happening. Harry fucked his face quite roughly, managing to stuff his cock down Tom’s throat before coming. Tom wouldn’t be tasting a single drop, or getting a single opportunity to lose any amount of Harry’s semen. 

He stuffed the silk back into Tom’s mouth before resuming the torturous stretching. Tom’s arse was gaping between sizes now, and the magical cock ring Harry had been forced into conjuring long ago was holding strong. He stepped back and admired his work. 

“Hang tight, my pet.” He practically drenched his arm in lube and removed the toy before replacing it with his entire hand. He managed to get through quite smoothly and wasn’t surprised to see that there was still room aplenty to play with. 

“My, my...you’re positively gaping with my hand all the way inside you. Would you like more?” Tom whimpered through the silk and nodded his head. “Would you like it if I jerked myself off in your arse?” Tom was practically screaming with desire and sheer, unadulterated lust. 

Holding true to his word, Harry slowly inserted himself into Tom’s arse and gripped his erection from within the warmth as he started to thrust. 

It was incredibly errotic, feeling his cock surrounded by Tom’s warm walls and his own firm grip. He gripped the silk ties hanging down from Tom’s neck and pulled Tom back onto him, thoroughly ensuring that each thrust was just as hard as the last. 

Tom was a whimpering mess, pleading through his silk gag and shivering from need. Likewise, Harry was moaning and trying not to come too quickly. 

“Fuck, you’re such a good pet to allow me to do this to you. Such a good pet, letting me wank inside of you.” Tom moaned at the words. “Are you going to come with me? Are you close, my pet? Do you want to come?” Tom nodded frantically. With a mere thought, Harry vanished the gag and cage. “Then scream for me.” He enunciated his point with an extra hard thrust and did away with Tom’s cock ring at the same moment. The next thrust and the two were coming, with Tom screaming his pleasure. 

Harry recovered faster, noting that Tom was completely in subspace. He’d likely be that way for a while. Subspace wasn’t new to the two of them, but Tom hadn’t been quite this deep into it before. Harry flicked his wand for everything to clean itself and go back to their places and undid the restraints carefully before carrying Tom back up to their bed. He slid an extra large tee shirt onto Tom and held him close while stroking his hair and whispering nonsense until he worked his way back to coherency. 

“Master?”

“Yes, my pet?”

“I love you.” With that, Tom fell right off into sleep leaving Harry with quite a lot to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

After the rather intense night the two had in the playroom, Tom had started teasing Harry in a much more tasteful manner. Instead of groping himself, he’d simply give Harry a heated look from across the room. Or he’d wink after an innuendo. Sometimes, he even neglected to wear anything but a frilly pair of lace knickers to bed. 

It was driving Harry insane. 

Harry had spent a long time contemplating the man that had become his slave. The love confession had affected Harry’s emotions more than he ever thought would be possible. He had assumed he’d have his fun with the man and consider him solely a pet. He hadn’t thought that he’d come to care for him any more than that and yet here he was, several months after that subspace confession, and still thinking about how the words had made his heart flip quite pleasantly. He stood, drawing the attention of Tom away from the bread dough he was kneading. 

“I’m going to Diagon Alley for a quick errand. I’ll be back shortly.” Tom nodded, used to Harry leaving for small errands at random times. 

He apparated directly to a specialty shop and picked out something that would make his pet very happy indeed. The price was incredibly high, but it was worth it. 

With a carefully wrapped box in hand, Harry went back home and found Tom tending to his succulent garden on the back patio. He wrapped his arms around Tom and kissed his neck just under his ear. 

“You’re back sooner than I thought you’d be.” 

“I didn’t have any unexpected detours today.” Tom turned in his arms and wrapped his hands around Harry’s shoulders. 

“And what, pray tell, have you gone gallivanting off for this time? Another meeting with the goblins at Gringotts?” 

“No actually, I left to get you a gift.” Tom’s eyes lit up at that. He loved receiving gifts, but Harry had never directly given him one before like this. Usually, gifts ended up being put away as soon as he’d return and Tom would find them later. 

“What is it?” Harry could practically taste how excited Tom was as he held out the little box. 

“Open it and find out.” He watched as Tom gently undid the ribbon and lifted the lid to unveil an incredibly soft basilisk skin collar. It was wide with diamonds in a thin row down the middle. The buckle was platinum, reflecting quite nicely with the diamonds. Tom’s eyes were huge, the shock was written across even his fingertips as he gently caressed the green scales. 

“It’s so soft…”

“Did you never touch the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets? Basilisk skin is stronger and more durable than dragon hide and it’s incredibly soft. I wouldn’t want welts to form on anything other than your arse-and even then, only when I specifically mean to put them there.” Harry swore he could see tears swimming in Tom’s eyes. 

Tom lifted the collar and gingerly held it out to Harry. Smiling, Harry took it and gently buckled it into place before placing a light kiss over the platinum. 

“There’s another gift in there for you, you know.” Tom looked down and gasped at the innocent vial residing where the collar had just been moments before. “You can take it if you want to, but only if you want to. I won’t force you if you don’t want that. It’s good for six months and there’s more in your nightstand. Only take one a day, there’s enough doses for up to seven days. Healers won’t prescribe more than that at a time. And Tom?” Tom was blinding with how happy he was at that moment. “You don’t have to tell me when you take it if you want it to be a surprise. But I do expect you to tell me if it works.” Suddenly, Harry’s lips were too busy getting reacquainted with Tom’s lips to say much more on the matter. 

The two didn’t leave bed for practically the entire next week. Tom loved his collar and made a point to tell Harry every single morning when he woke up and every single night before he fell asleep. 

It was a particularly hot and sticky day outside when Tom finally joined Harry in the sitting room. There was a cooling charm on the room, and Tom laid down on the couch and sighed in relief. 

“Well, if you hadn’t taken so long in the bath, you wouldn’t be so overheated,” Harry chuckled. He stretched out his legs under his desk and put the book down when he noticed Tom wasn’t in clothing but in a silk dressing gown. “Tom? Are you alright?”

Tom nodded and groaned before shaking his head. Harry rushed to his side and laid the back of his hand on Tom’s forehead. 

“Well, you don’t feel warm. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, necessarily.” Confusion flooded Harry’s mind. What could possibly make Tom take a longer than usual bath, wander around the house in a dressing gown and act like he’s sick if nothing was wrong?

“You’re not ill?”

“Not anymore, that was what took so long in the bathroom.” Alarm replaced the confusion.

“You were sick? Why didn’t you say anything? I’ll go get a healer-”

“Harry! I’m fine, didn’t you hear me the first time?” The confusion came back with a vengeance.

“But you just said…”

“That I was sick, not that I am currently. I don’t need a healer right now, just an hour or two of rest. And maybe some tea. Raspberry tea sounds lovely.” Harry was practically beside himself. Tom was ill and he was worried about tea of all things?

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you so I can stop worrying or am I going to be worrying all day and ending up calling for a healer before the night is out?” Tom sighed, seemingly a bit put out. 

“I’ll tell you later this afternoon, how about that?” Reluctantly, Harry agreed before making Tom his raspberry tea. 

Lunch hadn’t even been an hour ago when Tom had brought Harry a small box. Harry looked up at Tom in confusion. He hadn’t taken Tom out in days and certainly hadn’t been away from him, so how could Tom have procured a gift?

“I hope you don’t mind...I used some of the money you left in the kitchen and placed an owl order this morning with it.” 

“I don’t mind at all. I meant it when I told you that you could place orders without consulting me first. Like the collar, you’ve earned that privilege.” Relief shone in Tom’s eyes that were pointedly flicking between Harry and the box. Harry tore through the wrapping and sat in his chair staring at a pair of cream coloured booties. 

“Tom?” 

“Hm?”

“Are these...booties?” Shock was the only thing holding Harry’s voice steady.

“Yes.” Several moments of silence passed.

“Tom?”

“Hm?”

“Are you telling me that you’re pregnant?”

“Yes, I believe I am.” Harry dropped the box back onto the desk he was sitting at and stood to face Tom who suddenly looked very nervous. 

“You’re telling me that in a few months you’ll be heavy and swollen with our child?” Harry’s left hand wrapped around Tom’s back and his right was placed over Tom’s midsection. When Tom nodded, Harry grinned and kissed Tom. 

It was far from perfect. It was all teeth and gasping and all too gentle but entirely not enough. They finally pulled apart when Harry’s laughter finally made it impossible to try to continue.

“I love you. I love you both so much.” 

Tom’s hand came to rest on his cheek, a smile lighting up his countenance. “We love you as well.”

It was the best and the worst of times for Harry. Tom was sick every single night from just before dinner until bedtime. Morning sickness indeed. The overly used nickname was the biggest lie Harry had ever heard. He had a healer in once a week to check on Tom and the baby, much to Tom’s chagrin. Even the healer had told Harry it wasn’t necessary to check this often before the last trimester but Harry had insisted and offered to pay double the healer’s normal rates for her troubles. 

It wasn’t long before Tom’s nausea had dissipated, allowing him to actually eat supper and take an evening cup of tea-although it always had to be raspberry. Every other tea turned his stomach. Shortly after Tom started eating properly, his baby bump started showing. In short, Harry was obsessed with it. He was constantly caressing the bump and talking to it nonstop. Tom had to implement two quiet hours a day just to get a moment of peace. 

When the healer announced that the baby’s magic was starting to form and would start draining Tom’s energy, Harry had expressed concern since Tom’s magic was gone. The healer quelled his worries, telling him that muggles did it all the time and simply accommodated it by upping their sleep to ten hours a night and taking afternoon naps. Tom would be fine, and the more time Harry spent around the two the more likely that the baby would draw on Harry’s magic thereby saving Tom from extra exhaustion. 

As Tom got bigger, he got needier, and who was Harry to deny Tom from snuggling into his arms all times of the day? Harry loved every second of it, getting to run his hands over the bump of taut skin, feeling the magic surge at his touch. Once the baby started kicking, Tom fully came to appreciate Harry’s love for touching his stomach as that thoroughly soothed their child into calmer movements that didn’t cause Tom any discomfort. 

And when Tom decided he was horny, holy shit was Tom horny. They went from constant snuggling to constant fucking. Harry had brought it up to the healer when she came to visit two weeks into Tom’s insatiable appetite for Harry à la mode. The healer simply laughed and handed him a vial with a deep blue pearlescent potion inside. “I’ll owl you more later today. What he’s experiencing is completely normal, simply make sure you’re taking care of him afterwards. A mild healing salve applied on his sphincter and in his anal cavity wouldn’t go amiss afterwards either to prevent any irritation.” At this, Harry was blushing but pushed forwards anyways. 

“And this?” He held up the potion. 

“That will allow you to keep up with him. A lot of wizards and witches use it to put their partner on a bit of a hair trigger to amplify things in bed once in a while but most men in your position use it simply to keep pace with their partner. I imagine he gets irate if you have to put him off for a few extra hours?” Harry nodded. Tom would get downright vicious if he tried to play the distraction card. “Just take one vial every other day until he wears himself out. And don’t forget about the healing salve!” She left in a flurry of green flames and mint robes. 

That potion saved Harry’s nether regions from simply giving up the good fight and simply falling off. Tom was horny for the rest of his pregnancy. Although an uncommon symptom, it wasn’t completely unheard of. Harry learned early on that rubbing some healing salve into Tom was the easiest way to take care of any more fooling around for at least a few hours if he rubbed just right in one particular spot for long enough.

When little Marie was born, Tom had demanded to hold her and smiled when she opened her eyes to observe him. Harry, still sitting behind Tom, helped him support her. Soon both Tom and the baby were fast asleep, allowing Harry to simply watch the two of them. 

Hermione was the first to visit. Tom and the baby were under quiet charms, allowing the rest of the world to converse without disturbing their sleep. Harry, ever eager to hear about her climbing up the social ladder at the ministry, practically drilled her for information. He’d sequestered himself away from most everyone and everything while Tom had been pregnant, much preferring to take care of Tom rather than keeping up with current events. 

She told him about the progress she’s made with most of the politicians and even managed to get a few bills passed in favour of werewolves and vampires. She was currently researching the best way to protect house elves and was trying to find more productive ways of passing bills. Currently, it was an incredible pain in the arse the way the system was set up, which is why no one ever bothered to try to change the old laws. Part of the reason everything she was proposing was passing was simply because no one else had wanted to put forth the work of pushing a bill through the endless amounts of paperwork.

“Hermione, would you do something for me?” She nodded and leaned forward, ever eager to help her best friend. “Would you look up laws about slaves and their owners? Specifically, the types of legal relationships they can have?” She eyed the two of them shrewdly and smiled. 

“You love him, don’t you?” Harry rolled his eyes at her question. 

“I think the answer to that is quite clear, don’t you?”

She gasped. “You want to ask him to marry you, don’t you?”

“Shh, not so loud! I don’t want him having any inkling of an idea until I know for sure it absolutely cannot be contested. Just look into it for me, would you?” She nodded, a sparkle of joy at the challenge to come for her. 

Hermione was Harry’s favourite person on the planet, sans the two in his bedroom. Tom and Marie were currently sleeping, regardless of the sun high in the air. Tom had insisted he breastfeed the baby, citing how important it was and completely ignored the insanity of being up every two hours to ensure the little darling was well fed. Harry found it incredibly endearing. 

The incredible witch in front of him had burst through his office floo and had done little more than ward the room from eavesdroppers before talking incredibly fast. Harry had barely processed that she was in front of him by the time she had figured out he wasn’t keeping up with her. 

“Seriously Harry, pay attention!”

“Sorry, I just woke up and you startled me! Here, have a cuppa.” He pushed a spare teacup towards her and sat down in the second chair on the other side of his desk. 

“As you know, I’ve been hard at work on the project you gave me.” She sipped and proceeded without giving him a chance to respond. “I’ve managed to unearth some rather old laws about slaves. Quite conveniently, they were with some files on werewolf laws, which are right up my alley. So, naturally, I just had to bring up what I found to the Wizengamot. Abhorrent practices that are technically enforceable! Ridiculous. And of course, they all agreed these laws had to go and were overruled once I told them it covered slaves, werewolves, vampires and veela bonded to wizards or witches. How convenient that slaves were bundled into the categories I work with so frequently.

“Anyways, they overruled them all. Which means you have much more leeway with Tom as far as treating him like a person in public than a slave. There are minimum requirements now for things like housing, food, health-”

“Cut to the chase, Hermione! I’m impatient, you know!” She giggled and waved off his comment with a roll of her eyes. 

“Men, honestly. Long story short, you can fill out these forms,” She pulled a huge stack of parchment out of her bag. It fell to his desk with a loud thwump. “Once you’ve done that, give them to me and I’ll have one of my associates accompany me to witness the ceremony-”

“Wait, I can actually marry him now?”

“Hold your horses, young man! It’ll be a freedom ceremony. Obviously, we haven’t found a way to give him back his magic yet, but I’ve got a team of unspeakables looking into it. Apparently the theory looks promising, they’ve just been waiting for the go-ahead on the research. Once he’s free, then you can do as you please.” Shock held Harry in place before he stood and pulled Hermione into a bone-crushing hug.

“You’re the absolute best friend I could ever ask for.” 

“Glad to hear it. Can I have my lungs back now?” Harry let go and they visited for another hour before the monitoring charm on Marie’s bassinet activated with her cries. A shuffle of silk later and Tom was soothing her. The charm faded before Harry heard Tom walking down the stairs. 

Hermione had cooed over the two month old before wishing the two of them a pleasant day and leaving to go back to the ministry. Harry thanked her once again before she scoffed and told him it was no problem.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry spent the next week filling out form after form, all the while taking notes for Hermione. She was sure to revise the forms at some point and since he was already finding that he had to fill out the same question on no less than twenty of the sheafs he may as well make a note of it. 

Tom would ask occasionally what he was working on, but didn’t seem to mind when Harry was vague about it being something he was helping Hermione with. He wasn’t that interested as long as Harry came and kept him company from lunch until just after supper. Exhaustion usually claimed Tom after that and Harry would come and join him for bed around Marie’s ten o’clock feeding. 

All in all, it took almost three weeks to get everything filled out properly. He owled Hermione and let her know he filled out the forms, but told her to wait until the next day before arriving. He’d owl her again if there was a change in plans. 

He smiled when he saw Tom in the kitchen with a cup of tea. 

“Tom?” The man looked up and smiled. Even with the bags under his eyes, he was radiant. “I’ve done quite a bit of thinking the last few weeks.” He plucked the teacup from Tom’s grasp and wrapped his arms around Tom’s hips. Tom’s hands came to rest on his chest. “I love you. And while your collar looks incredible on you,” Tom blushed at this, lightly touching his collar as he did whenever it came up. He adored the gift. “I would also like to see a ring on your finger.”

“But...the ministry won’t allow that, I’m your slave. Slaves don’t get to marry.”

“I know that. Which is why Hermione has been helping me figure out a way to free you from your enslavement. Would you like that? To be a free man? To marry me?” Tom looked shocked, to say the least. It took him several moments of trying to speak before any actual words came out. 

“You...want me to...you want to free me so I can marry you?” Harry nodded.   
“But...I don’t have any magic. And you’d be rid of me, who’s to say that you’d allow the marriage to go through? You could just leave me off to be on my own and never let me see you or Marie again.”

“I could, but I won’t. Even if I didn’t love you, I would never separate a parent from their child unless abuse was involved. You dote on her, and honestly I’d be lost without your guidance. Besides, I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I can’t fathom a life without you now. I don’t even want to contemplate the thought. 

“You can say no, if you want. I won’t force you to go through with it. If you’d rather remain my slave and continue as we have been, I’d allow it. But that won’t stop me from wishing you’d let me free you so we can marry. I’d like to be able to call you my husband instead of my slave.”

It only took a few moments of Tom staring at him before he nodded. 

“Can I keep the collar?” A smile broke free on Harry’s face. 

“Of course you can keep the collar. And the clothes, and the toys in our playroom. And anything else you want. You can keep it all.” Tom had tears threatening to fall when he leapt into Harry’s arms. 

“Then I’d love for you to be able to call me your husband.”

The ceremony was simple. Hermione was witness to a run-of-the-mill ministry employee declaring that Tom was no longer a slave and was pronounced a free man. They all signed the document presented and Harry immediately got down on one knee and held out a diamond engagement ring to match his collar with the question ‘Will you marry me?’ barely leaving his lips before Tom was nodding and snogging him senseless. 

Their wedding was beautiful. Taking place on a pleasantly warm day in the summer with a few picturesque white clouds in the bright blue sky. Hermione had the pleasure of ordering Tom’s entire ensemble for the wedding day as well as their wedding night and the following day. She was also babysitting Marie until the next night, giving the newlyweds enough time to settle their bond without having to worry about the baby. 

Harry watched as Tom walked from the french doors leading from the house to the patio towards the white rose arch he was standing under. Hermione had done a wonderful job, decorating everything in white with the occasional splash of crimson. Tom’s dress was white with a crimson silk belt and his dress robes over it were white with crimson trim. Likewise, Harry’s were white with red trim, although Harry was wearing white trousers, a white button down shirt and a crimson waistcoat. 

Their vows were simple, followed by Tom placing a platinum ring on Harry’s finger and Harry placing the wedding band that went to Tom’s engagement ring on his finger. The two rings magically fused, creating an emerald ring with diamond running down the middle. It matched Tom’s collar perfectly, making the man blush. They’d agreed that Tom could wear the collar whenever he wanted, but in public he was to glamour it. Harry couldn’t wait to see what Tom looked like in that outfit with the collar unglamoured. 

They ate dinner with their guests, a surprisingly small number of people. Only half of the Weasley’s came, despite all of them being invited. Apparently a relative of Molly’s was ill and had asked for her and the older Weasley’s to visit before she passed away. Hermione had done a wonderful job picking out Marie’s flower girl outfit. Hermione had walked her down the aisle, helping her toss crimson rose petals the whole way. The white dress poofed ever so prettily with a silk belt to match Tom’s. The two had matching lace on their dress tops, and Tom’s bouquet of red roses with white baby’s breath matched Marie’s corsage. 

A few of Harry’s friends from school arrived as well during the reception to wish the two of them well. Luna and Neville arrived first and left with the Weasleys, whereas some of the others simply came, handed of their well wishes and left. Harry couldn’t find it in his heart to be disappointed. Today was simply perfect. 

Later that evening, Harry silently thanked Hermione for her impeccable planning skills. Somehow she’d gotten Tom to tell her what Harry liked seeing on him so she could go all out for Tom’s outfit. A white garter with a red strip of silk encased his thigh, a wonderful treat after Harry had discovered Tom’s white heels with red soles and the white fishnet stockings with red lace tops. His panties were a cheeky boy cut in white lace with a matching white lace bra. Harry immensely enjoyed ravaging Tom until the two were completely spent and fell asleep. 

The next day was spent much the same way, especially after Harry saw the delectable skirt and crop top combo Hermione had selected for Tom to wear. He suspected he’d appreciate it more when he wasn’t trying to find out how many times he can get Tom to come in a twenty-four hour period. 

Hermione was due to arrive with Marie in a few short hours when Harry turned to Tom while they were lounging on their bed. 

“Husband-mine?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”


End file.
